This disclosure relates generally to skirting panels. More in particular, the disclosure relates to a skirting panel used in connection with mobile homes.
For aesthetic reasons, a mobile home is usually finished with skirting around the bottom perimeter of the home. The bottom skirting conceals from view the bottom support structure of the mobile home. Often, the skirting is adjacent to landscaping. Oftentimes, the panels are damaged by string trimmers used for cutting grass adjacent to the panels.